


Baking with Murasakibara...Always Leads to Sex Somehow

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chocolate Sauce, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, French Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Akashi’s birthday and Murasakibara is tasked with the job of baking his cake. And with your help things should go smoothly! Except when you tend to bake with Murasakibara there are many, delicious, distractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking with Murasakibara...Always Leads to Sex Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The anime DOES NOT belong to me. I just really love Atsushi!
> 
> Author’s Note: Okay so originally this was under a different series: Devil Survivor with Jungo and the MC as the stars (if y’all can remember) I changed it because I felt like I put those two characters in situation and didn’t quite adapt their personalities to it well. I’m sorry if y’all liked that story but it won’t be making a return.
> 
> Instead, I now have it under Kuroko No Basuke!! And of course Atsushi would be my main guy, him + sweets = obvious combination!! And I love this purple giant <3 Of course I wanted to write a story for him too!! I shouldn’t have gone with such an obvious idea, but nothing beats a classic and tbh, I love getting naughty with food! 
> 
> Shout-out to my editor Omo_Ji for their edits! They definitely help me improve with each story <3
> 
> So my wonderful readers and fans of this lovable basketball star, I hope y’all enjoy this sweet, creamy filled tale!!

**Baking with Murasakibara…**

**Always Leads to Sex Somehow**

“This is so difficult,” Murasakibara whined as he flipped through one of his dessert books, “{Name}-chin, you should do this.”

It was Akashi’s birthday today and naturally, he was in charge of making the cake. With his love for sweets and even deeper love for making delicious treats, of course, he was the obvious choice. Plus it was a direct request from the birthday boy, himself, and nobody disobeys Akashi.

He was having trouble though deciding which one to pick. Akashi wasn’t necessarily crazy about sweets like he was, but he couldn’t name exactly what type of sweets he liked. He didn’t want to disappoint his friend, but he seriously couldn’t figure out what he preferred.

“Come on Atsushi,” you replied from the kitchen, fitting another platter of food into the refrigerator, “This shouldn’t be too hard.” You had just finished helping Aomine and Kagami make a dish for Akashi’s birthday dinner.

Such a date shouldn’t have been taken so lightly, so everybody was pitching in for the Emperor’s special day. The boys handled the food since Kagami was such a wonderful cook and surprisingly Aomine had some talent too. Midorima had the guest list put together which was _a lot_ bigger then they figured; he practically invited all their school teams, even old members from Teiko. And Kise, the man to plan the whole thing, was with Kuroko on decorations. The blond booked a moderately sized hall for the occasion and with a few others were taking care of the set up. You and Satsuki helped out wherever needed, but being Atsushi’s girlfriend, you drifted to the kitchen to assist him.

And at the moment, he needed all the help he could get.

Closing the structure, you wiped your hands on a towel before walking over to him. He flipped through another page as you approached, standing behind his chair and looking over his shoulder, “Did you find a cake yet?”

“Nope,” he grumbled, chin resting on the inside of his palm, “I don’t know what Aka-chin likes.”

“You two have been friends for how long now?” You questioned, “You must’ve learned something. How about something classic? Like vanilla?”

“Too simple,” the giant answered, “Aka-chin deserves something more special than that.”

You couldn’t argue with that, this was Akashi after all. You peered over his shoulder again, “How about this one? A lemon cake?”

The teen shook his head again, “I don’t think so. Too tart and sour.”

“Well why not marble?” you asked, hoping for a more positive response.

“I don’t think he likes chocolate,” Atsushi answered honestly, turning yet another sheet; his frustration was reaching dangerous levels. You glared your {e/c} eyes and took a seat on your boyfriend’s lap, starting to feel the same, “Everybody loves chocolate, it's a classic!” Together you sorted through a few more pages, offering your idea to the chef, only to have them shot down in seconds; you were getting tired of him saying no.

Akashi may not have been a man of sweets, but even he wouldn’t have been this picky over a cake. On the other hand, you saw the effort Murasakibara was putting into this, and it made you happy that he wanted to do a good job. This meant a lot to him and that said plenty.

As the next page was turned, you smiled and tapped the picture, “This one. It’s perfect.”

Atsushi looked, pulling his lollipop from his mouth, “A strawberry cake? Are you sure?”

You blinked in astonishment, putting his question on hold, “Where did you get that? Didn’t I say no sweets before the party? You’re going to ruin your appetite.” You grabbed for it, the teen moving his face to avoid contact and groaning like a child. Eventually, he had your wrist, “Don’t touch my lollipop {Name}-chin.”

You rolled your eyes and chuckled lightly. You should’ve known by now about this man and his treats that he pulled out of nowhere sometimes. It just amazed you, even till this day. You returned to the conversation, “Why not? We have everything. Beside everybody loves strawberries, you can’t say that they don’t.”

“But for Aka-chin?” he replied, twirling his sucker with his tongue, “I don’t know...”

“Okay now you’re being stubborn. Look, we can do two layers: the bottom large and the top slightly smaller. Outline the edges with strawberries and for the top we can whirl the frosting around into cute little puff balls. You’ll have enough room for the candles and to write the message.”

Atsushi envisioned every little detail as you spoke, the end creation looking delicious and simply divine. He wanted Akashi’s dessert to be perfect, in every possible way, in appearance and style, right down to taste and flavor. He even wanted it _look_ like a cake Akashi would eat. And this was the cake to fit the bill.

“Okay then,” he finally answered, “Let’s get started.” You gave a mental cheer and followed him to the counter. There was only a few hours till the party, so there was no time to waste.

You watched as he gathered the ingredients needed for the strawberry cake, admiring to be honest. Atsushi was said to lack in many areas and only have a talent for one thing, but that wasn’t true, not in the least bit. He was smarter than others guessed, skilled as well in other fields, and ‘baking’ just happened to be one of those fields. He had a passion for it, like he did basketball and worked hard to achieve a level others wished they could; a key characteristic you loved about him.

Atsushi brought over a task for you to handle, “Cut the ends off of these strawberries and for the rest take the stems off.” You nodded and set up a cutting board with a knife and straw. Just for another moment though, you gazed over at him. He was surrounded by all his ingredients, a red bowl and whisk with the book in front to guide him. He read with careful purple eyes as he tied his hair back, a few strands loose.

Your heart skipped a beat, face flushing a shade of pink. He looked so serious, so determined and driven, and so incredibly handsome like that! Nothing could be sexier. Needless to say, you were fawning over your boyfriend with dreamy eyes.

Atsushi noticed you looking, “Why are you staring at me like that?”

His words knocked you back into reality. “Ah, no reason!” you squeaked and returned to your task. Carefully you cut the set of each individual fruit he asked for, stealing a bite or two, and placed them back in the bowl. For the others, you piped the straw through the center to take the stem off, placing them on a separate pan for future use. Once you finished, you grew an idea, counting the strawberries, “Hey Atsushi, can we do chocolate strawberries instead? I’ve really had a craving for those lately.”

“You know this cake is for Aka-chin, right?” he responded, putting the red fruit into a blender and setting it to puree.

“Akashi won’t be the only one eating this cake,” you mumbled, already in the pantry to pull out a bag of chocolate chips, “I’m just saying, _we made it, so we should enjoy it too_. Let’s think of everybody here.” Murasakibara wasn’t fooled and could easily see your speech was more for yourself since your love for chocolate was that strong. Of course, he couldn’t oppose to the idea though either because he was a fan, himself. And from a pastry chef’s viewpoint, that sweet brown treat did compliment that fruit very well.

He simply nodded his head and concentrated on his task. He finished with the butter, sugar, and egg mix. Now he was taking the delicate time to add the flour with baking soda into the batter, following the instructions carefully and switching between the milk from time to time. Already you could see a bit of flour smeared across his cheek.

You chuckled to his display of hard work and returned to the burner where you placed a pot of water down to boil. Once it was so, you placed a metal bowl over it, filled with chocolate chips to slowly melt. Off to the side, you set up another flat pan covered with wax paper to rest the strawberries once coated in the creamy treat. You weren’t sure how many to decorate so you guessed twenty as a base number. Occasionally, you stirred the chocolate, seeing it become smooth and ready for use. For personal enjoyment, you scooped alittle off the rubber spatula with a finger to taste. Who didn’t love chocolate? It was the best!

Just as you set the burner to low, Murasakibara’s broad and sturdy structure was behind you, watching, “Do you know how to do this?” You scoffed, flopping your hand, “Of course. I’ve learned quite a bit from watching you.”

The giant reached over your shoulder, taking a strawberry from the bowl and dipping it into the chocolate, turning it over a few times. He brought the treat to his mouth, a few drops of the substances landing on your neck before reaching its destination. You winced, “Hey!”

“Oops,” he said nonchalantly, licking his bottom lip, “I’ll get it.” He leaned down to the base of your neck, lips smoothing over the skin before he licked upward. The sudden action was ticklish, the chocolate strawberry in your hand almost falling. You called his name, the word coming out with a sigh of slight pleasure.

He licked a few more times in large strokes, making sure no spot was missed, “There.” You blushed madly, hand reaching up to where he caressed, “Did you have to do that?”

“I cleaned it up, didn’t I?” he answered, looking down at you from the corner of his eye. You could’ve argued, but left it alone; if anything the little swirl of sensations in your stomach was the real problem. “Hey {Name}-chin,” he then called, forefinger and thumb tilting back your head. You looked back at him, seeing the giant descend down with the remaining piece of strawberry between his lips. Without thought you accepted the food, what you didn’t expect was his tongue to come with it.

You engaged in this upside down kiss with him, following his lead and matching his rhythm; it was a tricky way to kiss yet the giant had it completely under control. His wet appendage swept every inch it could, lips molding to the shape of yours with each sweet peck. His hand moved from your chin, fingers lingering up and down, leaving behind a tantalizing trail. That sensation in your stomach heated up once more.

When he pulled away, his heliotrope eyes were masked with a layer of want. You took note of that look, dipping another strawberry. Where did such a desire come from? Was he in this mood before? Did you do something to him without noticing? Questions rolled around in your head because you weren’t certain of what jump started your boyfriend’s sexual drive.

Then the thought occurred to you: you were baking with Atsushi and that usually lead to sex. How? Because all of the mini innuendos. The action of tasting foods off objects or even fingers sparked the idea. Then there would be some sort of spilling accident that caused the other to clean it up using their own ' _wet instrument’;_ that fueled the fire. And from there, either the floor or counter would be the victim to such carnal activities.

This probably all started because you, _yes you_ , teased Murasakibara when he was making a cherry pie one time. In your defense though, you were needy, and your patience was very thin. He asked you to taste the filling and you, ever so graciously, sampled his fingers, putting on a quite a show. One time turned into another and then into several and soon it became an every time thing. It didn’t matter who or how it started, baking with Murasakibara always ended in sex.

So this time shouldn’t be any different. Except, it was, because it was AKASHI’S BIRTHDAY! And y’all only had a limited amount of time.

“Atsushi,” you began, tone a bit stern, “We need to get this cake done, no distractions.” It was hard denying this man, especially when the idea was now appealing to you. The titan pretended he was clueless to your words, “What distractions?” You counted the number of decorated berries trying to not lose focus; you were on sixteen, you needed four more. “You know what I mean,” you replied, taking another strawberry, “This is important, so no fooling around.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Atsushi answered, mind elsewhere. It’s not that he wasn’t paying attention, he was just thinking of a way to persuade you further. He grabbed the rubber spatula and stirred around the chocolate before slightly bringing it up.

“Don’t spill it this time, Atsushi, do you hear me?” you stated, putting the second to last strawberry down. The giant simply nodded, dragging the tool back and _accidentally_ having it skim across the junction of your neck and shoulder, smearing the creamy treat. “Atsushi!” you yelped from the sting of warmth.

Said boy shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look, “It was an accident.”

 _“_ _I should’ve seen that one coming,”_ you thought, throwing a glare back at him. Apart from being mad at him, you were upset with yourself too. Food play was honestly a kink now and you couldn’t help the feeling that vibrated through your frame. A jolt of excitement shook you, body heating up. You were in anticipation for what Murasakibara planned to do.

You turned off the burner for safe measure. “Well?” you said in complete defeat, “Aren’t you gonna clean it up?”

The tall teen chuckled, displaying a triumphant smile, “If you say so {Name}-chin~.” He placed his hands on either side of the counter, trapping your body between the stove and leaned forward. He lightly ran his tongue over the chocolate, the small action making you shudder. He moved his mouth countlessly over the maroon stain, dancing his tongue over your soft skin and hearing tiny moans escape your throat. He got alittle off track by showering kisses and bites along your neck, loving the sound of how your breath hitched when he touched your sensitive area. He got even further off track when a had reached up and cupped the weight of your left breast.

You moaned aloud, hands gripping the stove handle for support, hips thoughtlessly pushing back and rubbing onto him. Atsushi took this as a good sign and continued. He kneaded and squeezed the plump flesh through your celadon top, mouth still sucking on your neck; already a red mark was beginning to appear. He lapped the rest of the chocolate up, holding it on his tongue. He then cupped your chin as before and pulled your face to the side, lips coming together to share the tasty treat.

A moan echoed in his mouth as you kissed, hand reaching back to rest on the back of his head. The chocolate tasted delicious as it ran over your tongue and down your throat, followed by Atsushi’s own chocolate covered appendage. A match for dominance began, but your boyfriend easily conquered, pushing your mouths together harder and keeping control.

Suddenly, Murasakibara pushed his hips hard against your ass, the feel of his thick bulge, making you gasp. Chills ran up your spine, mouth pulling away so you could breath. Your body was burning up, womanhood already aching and becoming wet to the thought of his cock and strong hips pushing into you. You moaned unashamedly.

But you had to finish this cake. There was no way you both could show up to Akashi’s party without it. What excuse would you even use? _“We didn’t finish your cake because we got alittle distracted and had sex.”_ No way in hell that would slide.

As much as you didn’t want to stop, you had to get this job done. Biting your lip to hush any further noises, you spoke, “Atsushi, ah~ we have~ work to do…”

Unexpectedly, he stopped, pulling his body completely away. It took you a moment to process what just happened, the heat still coursing through you. You looked back at Murasakibara, the teen wiping his thumb at the corner of his bottom lip to clean up any extra chocolate. “What?” he answered nonchalantly, “you said we had work to do.” He reached behind you to preheat the oven, “We should finish then.”

You stood there dumbfounded alittle longer as your partner returned to his station, stirring the last of the ingredients in for the cake. What you didn’t see was the smile on his face or the mischievous glow in his eyes.

Part of you wanted to argue but that defeated the whole purpose of your command before. So you cleared your throat and fixed your appearance, making sure the stove top was completely off before grabbing the tray of chocolate strawberries and heading for the freezer.

This was for the better. But what angle was he playing at? It wasn’t like Murasakibara to just abruptly stop. You expected more of a fight from him, which would turn into a slight struggle, but end in sex because you _clearly_ didn’t want him to stop; that was the game you played. This game, however, wasn’t being played the same way. Was he teasing you? Yeah, that had to be it! He was baiting you, taunting you with this unsatisfied feeling swelling up in your core. He wanted you to beg him, be at his mercy, and be the one to break first. Murasakibara was sinister in that way.

But you weren’t! Your will was strong and you were going stay true to your claim!

“Ah, I spilled some on my shirt,” Atsushi sadly said with a click of his tongue.

Just as you shut the freezer and turned around, the giant was pulling his white v-neck over his head. And nothing stopped you from feasting on those beautiful muscles he toned so hard for basketball. Every inch of him was fit. His arms and legs were roped with thick layers of muscle, making them bulge when flexed. His shoulders were broad, chest sturdy like a solid piece of wood, and stomach sculptured with eight perfectly indented abs; god, you could eat a meal off those! And then his back… _sweet jesus!_ That's all you needed to say, knees already going weak from the thought.

“Oh come on!” you whined, tortured by the very sight of him, “now you're just being unfair!”

“I don't know what you're talking about {Name}-chin,” he replied, his tone roguish. He tossed his ruined shirt to the dining room table and whisked the cake batter one last time, admiring the thickness. “Hey {Name}-chin, taste this for me. I changed the recipe alittle so the cake wasn't overly sweet.”

You finally snapped out of your trance when he requested your assistance, hesitant and slightly annoyed, before walking over. He slid the bowl towards you, then bent over to pull out two different sized round cake pans, preparing them.

You eyed the batter, mind still obsessed with that happened moments ago. You really couldn’t believe Murasakibara would stop like that and then devilishly tease. He was being so cruel and he knew that too. You actually wanted to get back at him for it and make him suffer just as much. Two could play at this game.

An idea popped into your head once you grabbed the whisk, a smirk spreading across your lips. You waited till Atsushi faced you again, the male anticipating an answer to his former request. Dipping the whisk, you coated the utensil as much as possible before bringing it up, balancing a hand underneath so no contents dripped on the floor.

Just as it was up midway, you _accidentally_ tipped the whisk down, the batter smearing on his lower stomach. Atsushi hissed to the slight cold, body tensing up before relaxing back down. Purposely, you painted his skin with a few more strokes, “Oh gosh, look at that. I’m so sorry! I’m just such a clutz. Here, I’ll clean it up.”

You put the tool back before showing your boyfriend a cute smile, undoing the top of his blue jeans so they weren’t ruined. Slowly, you sank to your knees, leading a trail of kisses down his stomach to tease; the basketball star had his head back, eyes closed. You avoided the pink treat for a minute, hearing small sounds leave his mouth as you softly bit his hips to leave momentary marks.

You ran your tongue over the batter next, intentionally moaning aloud, “ _Mmmmm~ this tastes_ _so_ _good~_.” Atsushi sucked in his breath, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Your little sighs of pleasure went to his shaft, his hips beginning to lift from the counter; a victory smile decorated your face. Leisurely, you cleaned the rest of the substance, tongue dancing over his fair skin in teasing sweeps. His head had rolled to the side now, big hands  gripping the edge for stability.

You made sure the entire mess was cleared, inspecting every inch of skin. But the fun didn’t have to end just yet. “Hmm, I think I got some down here too,” you added, sliding Murasakibara pants down along with his boxers. His thick semi-hard shaft was presented, a tiny white dot on the tip. A smile curled on your lips because his frustration was just as peaked as yours. “Oh yeah, I definitely dropped some here,” you said, grabbing the base.

Licking the salty substance away, you wasted no time at all and took him whole, hearing a whimper erupt from his mouth, body slightly jolting. The purple-haired male sealed his mouth shut, the sudden heat surrounding his cock such a pleasurable feeling. He tried not to move his hips with each tiny bob of your head, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was holding onto the counter.

You moved your mouth up and down, only taking in so much because of his massive girth. You rolled your wet appendage over the head, sucking on the sensitive flesh, and lapping along the underside tantalizingly slow to draw out more of his sounds.  

Atsushi’s groans were getting louder, a hand now reaching out to lace in your pretty {h/c} hair; he pushed your head down further. Complying with his demand, you flexed your throat as best as you could, already feeling the tip touch the back. “{Name}-chin~ ah~ ugh~ gonna…cum...”

Stroking a couple more times, just for the fun of torturing him, you abruptly backed off, wiping your mouth, “We should really get back to work. This cake isn’t gonna make itself, after all.” You were back on your feet in seconds, taking the two prepared pans and distributing the batter. You threw a smile to your boyfriend, who was still leaning on the counter, stupefied to what just occurred. Now he knew the terrible heat you felt!

Paying him little mind to show you lost complete interest _(not really though)_ , you placed the pans in the oven and set the timer. Now that part one of the task was accomplished, you both had about 30mins to kill, plenty of time to satisfy this urge of desire and lust. But you wanted him to wait a little bit, simmer in these sensations like you did; it was only fair.

In the meantime, cleaning the kitchen became the priority since it was quite messy from this and the previous cooking sessions.

The moment your hand even touched the opposite countertop, Murasakibara was behind you, his presence dark and oozing ‘sex.’ You honestly expected a sudden attack, but that didn’t make the sensual shivers any less powerful. The male used his body to confine you between himself and the structure, hands practically everywhere, “{Name}-chin is so mean. Playing with me like that.” He made very short work of your clothes, shirt already tossed off to the side somewhere and now pants with your saffron underwear slipping down your thighs. Straightforwardly, he pressed two fingers to your wet sex and stroked.

The heat swarmed your body instantly, skin flushed a shade of red. Mewls of pleasure left your throat, hips automatically moving to fall in sync with his digits. Meaningless words escaped your mouth, “Atsushi~ ah~ we should~ really start cleaning~ nngh~.” Who were you kidding? You wanted this just as bad as he did!

“You started it,” said boy countered, lips pressing to your bare upper back to liter the skin with marks.

“I started it!?” you choked out, head falling forward, “This is all your fault!”

“I think {Name}-chin should stop talking now,” he replied, mouth becoming occupied with creating a new dark velvet spot at the base of your neck. As his right hand continued to fondle and tease, his other shaped along your waist, going to a breast and kneading just like he did before. You fell victim to his touch, enjoying every second of it.

He made his way up to your ear, licking the shell of it before commanding in a husky, hard tone, “Bend over.” You groaned deeply to the sound of his voice and did as he said, scooting yourself back. The giant helped out of low patience, pulling on your hips, and positioning his weeping erection at your entrance.

To purposely taunt your boyfriend to lose control, you rotated your hips and rubbed his cockhead. Atsushi needed no further incentive and surged forward, pressing inside, and covering himself in your tight heat. Your whimper of pleasure mixed with his, that incredible sensation crashing into your senses and making your frame roll up; you held onto the counter's edge for support.

Murasakibara gave time for adjustment, testing his room to move with tiny thrusts. The feeling of your inner walls hugging him so tauntly made his breath fall short, “It feels so good inside you, {Name}-chin~.”

You pushed back to show you were ready and Atsushi complied instantly. His movements were sluggish at first, pulling out slowly and entering slowly again and again. They were fulfilling, however, his massive cock reaching the deepest and most sensitive places of you. And the sad part? You were positive that wasn't even _all_ of him.

The titan bent over your frame, placing his hands flat on the surface to steady himself. Without a warning, he pressed forward, his hard shaft inching its way till the hilt. Your back arched in response, mouth falling open to release a throaty moan to the pleasure that rattled your frame, “Atsushi~!” The call of his name made him move, his hand capturing your chin to turn your head for a heated kiss.

His hips moved faster then, pushing deeper and really making you scream. The teen released his own moans as well, the perfect feel of your walls stroking and squeezing his member just right, making the sensations jolt through him like a drum being struck.

Without even thinking, he threw his hips at a different angle, hearing your voice erupt like a popped balloon in seer electrifying pleasure. You had to pull your mouth away, panting heavily, “Fuck! ah~ ah~ I'm gonna die, I can't…”

He smirked like the devil but knew both of you wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.

Atsushi centered himself and began thrusting, his pace faster, the intensity rougher. His hips squarely met yours with each swing. His tip smacked perfectly into your sweet bundle of nerves, making more stars than you could count decorate your vision. Your nerves were on fire, those delicious sensations rocking your frame as hard as he did. The pressure was building, your core swelling up to the point of possible combustion from your climax. You could feel whatever substances sliding down the backs of your thighs.

Murasakibara came first with a pleasurable cry, his white liquid coating your insides. The giant had slammed his hips home, making sure his essence was pumped till the very last drop that it began to leak. The feeling of such a sharp thrust and being full, triggered your own, your climax shattering like glass, vibrating through your whole body. You moaned loudly, whimpering from the aftershocks. Without a doubt you felt weak, legs like jelly.

You both stayed like for a minute longer, recovering from such an incredible round of kitchen sex, that (really) shouldn't have happen because of the occasion. As long as Akashi didn't found out, there was no need for worry. The thought still made you uneasy though.

“We still have 8 minutes on the cake,” Atsushi said, taking a deep breath, and lowering his head, “What should we do {Name}-chin?”

Endless possibilities ran around in your head, but you allowed your common sense to take over, “We should clean up, Atsushi. Clean up, finish the cake, and get ready for Akashi’s party.”

That idea wasn’t his favorite, but he agreed, “I guess. Hey, let’s give the cake a creamy center too.”


End file.
